<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Being A Father And A Swordsman by Bobcatmoran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062372">On Being A Father And A Swordsman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatmoran/pseuds/Bobcatmoran'>Bobcatmoran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Gen, all bets are off for anything that happens after that, canon compliant through episode 14, dads gonna dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatmoran/pseuds/Bobcatmoran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogami Ryo didn't think he'd be cut out for fatherhood when he first met Fukamiya-san's son. Time would tell otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Being A Father And A Swordsman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomper/gifts">bomper</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ogami Ryo’s first impression of Fukamiya-san’s newborn son was that he was impossibly small. How could a human be that tiny? </p><p>He stood up on tiptoe to peer over the crowd of swordsmen and other members of the Sword of Logos gathered around. Why were all these guys so tall?</p><p>Tetsuo, the new smith’s apprentice, was standing beside him, jumping up and down, trying to catch a glimpse as his height hadn’t yet grown into his hands and feet and he had an even worse view than Ryo did. He skittered back though as the crowd parted and Fukamiya-san approached Ryo.</p><p>“Did you want to hold him?”</p><p>“Eh? Me?” Ryo didn’t know the first thing about holding a baby. Practice swords, fine. Books, fine. Tiny helpless human beings, not so fine. “What if I drop him?”</p><p>“You’ll be fine. Just. Here.” Fukamiya-san somehow managed to balance the baby in one arm while arranging Ryo’s arms and then depositing the baby in them. “Just make sure to support his head. He can’t hold it up on his own yet.”</p><p>Ryo gulped and looked down. A pair of grey eyes stared up at him, blinked, and then the baby made a tiny grizzling sound.</p><p>“What’s his name?” Kajimo-san asked.</p><p>“Kento.”</p><p>Ryo shifted the baby slightly to a more comfortable position. “Hello, Kento,” he said, smiling down and reaching to shake the baby’s hand. A tiny little hand, just big enough to wrap around his finger, grabbed onto him with surprising strength. </p><p>“He’s got a good grip,” Ryo said, shaking his finger up and down and watching Kento’s hand go with it.</p><p>“A swordsman in the making,” Fukamiya-san said with pride.</p><hr/><p>Everything had gone wrong. Fukamiya-san was gone. Kamijo-san was missing, almost certainly dead. Tetsuo, on only his third time out as a Swordsman, had damaged his sword so badly that it would probably take months to recover. The Swordsman of Zephyrs was barely clinging to life in the infirmary. Nagamine was still dead. And that girl had gotten sucked into that book the Meggido had created.</p><p>All in all, not a good day.</p><p>Ryo himself wasn’t even supposed to be walking around yet, but he’d gone against medic’s orders and was limping down the hall towards his best friend’s room. </p><p>His best friend’s former room.</p><p>Possibly former best friend, too.</p><p>He’d think more about that later, but for now, someone else still needed help. </p><p>A small figure was curled up on the window seat, the only sign that he was crying coming from his jagged breathing and the shiny tear trails on his face. </p><p>Ryo knocked on the open door to announce his presence. </p><p>“Go away, Rintaro. I don’t want your stupid book.” Kento said, not looking his direction.</p><p>“Now, Kento-kun, what have I told you about being nice to Rintaro?”</p><p>Kento suddenly turned towards the door. His lower lip quivered, a sob threatening to break through, and he quickly turned back. “Go away.”</p><p>“Ah, I would,” Ryo said, limping over to the couch next to the window seat and collapsing into it with a thump, “but I’m gonna need to sit down for a bit before I do so.”</p><p>That got Kento’s attention. He slid down from his windowside perch. “Ogami-san, you’re hurt?”</p><p>“Not too bad, I just — ow!” he exclaimed as Kento prodded at his knee. “Okay, yes, I’m hurt. We’re all licking our wounds, one way or another.” He groaned, then leaned back into the couch, head tilted back. </p><p>“Ogami-san?” </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Did my…did my dad…did he…” Kento trailed off, then burst out, as though he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible, “Rintaro said he betrayed the Sword of Logos.”</p><p>“Rintaro shouldn’t have said that.” Ryo looked back down at Kento, who was climbing up on the couch next to him. </p><p>Kento fixed him with an expectant look that said he wasn’t going to let him get away with just saying that. </p><p>“Your father, Fukamiya-san.” Ryo took a deep breath, not wanting to say it out loud for fear that would make it more real. “Yes. He betrayed the Sword of Logos.” </p><p>Kento looked like someone had just slapped him.</p><p>“Kento-kun, I’m so sorry,” Ryo said. He pulled Kento in for a hug, and the tears that had been threatening ever since Ryo had first entered the room broke through.</p><p>“Why’d he do it?” Kento asked, his voice muffled as he shoved his tear-stained face into Ryo’s chest. “Why’d he go away? Why’d he—why’d he leave?”</p><p>Ryo hugged him tight, and rubbed his back as the sobs started anew. “I wish I knew,” he said.</p><hr/><p>A gaggle of Swordsmen surrounded Ryo as he proudly showed off his new son. Even Tetsuo had emerged from his back room and was perched on the stairs, leaning over the railing and peering down. </p><p>The main doors swung open, and whoever it was — Ryo couldn’t quite see over everyone else — paused in the doorway, probably startled at the commotion.</p><p>“Kento,” Rintaro’s voice rang out. “Come in. Ogami-san is back, and he has brought his new son to visit!”</p><p>The crowd parted, and there indeed was Kento, standing in his purple Swordsman’s coat that Ryo was still getting used to seeing him in. </p><p>“Ogami-san,” Kento said. “You’re back.” He sounded surprised.</p><p>“Just for a bit,” Ryo said. “Gotta get him back to his mama soon, but I couldn’t resist letting you all meet him.” </p><p>“What’s his name?” Kento asked, stooping down so he was at eye level with the baby.</p><p>“Sora.”</p><p>“Hi, Sora,” Kento said softly. </p><p>Sora stared back at Kento intently.</p><p>A thought occurred to Ryo. “Do you want to hold him?”</p><p>Kento hesitated. “I…can I?”</p><p>“Here,” Ryo said. “Just put your hand here to support his head — that’s it, right there — and the other one to — yup, you got it.” He stepped back, suddenly feeling the lack of the weight of a newborn in his arms. He rolled his shoulders, wincing as one of them popped. </p><p>Kento took no notice. He was gently bouncing Sora in his arms, looking down, a rare smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t get me wrong, I like Rintaro (he’s probably my favorite), but he was also probably completely insufferable as a child.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>